


Mara's Game

by Filthmonger



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Free Use, Group Sex, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Sibling Incest, They don't kiss or anything, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: The Phantom Thieves have disbanded, and there's nothing left for Joker to do but wait for the courts to set him free. Time to relax, kick back and let himself cool down, right?Or, he can abuse his powers to get in his prosecutor's pants. And her sister's. And hell, Ann as well for good measure.





	Mara's Game

"I don't think I've seen you smile this much before." Sae Niijima's cold, pale face cracked into something that was almost a smirk. Ren considered that a win; given how serious she had been when he'd first met her, any emotion beyond anger or disbelief was a welcome change. Then again, circumstances had changed. For one, he wasn't in prison.

Sae's pen darted across the paperwork on the metal desk between them. Whatever she wrote was little more than a formality at this point. The whole meeting was nothing but a formality. Tokyo just liked to keep its eye on those who so much as glance at the justice system. And given Ren's psychic kleptomania… well, the Phantom Thieves had made national news. Even if Sae had saved him from the worst of it, the all-seeing eye of government had turned onto him and wasn't going away anytime soon. A quick meeting mid-parole was pretty lax, all things considered.

"Still quiet?" She asked.

"Anything I say can and will be used against me," Ren said. On anyone else that line might have gotten a laugh. He sat back in the chair and crossed one leg over the other, making the plaid pattern on his trousers all the more of a confusing eyesore.

"Cute." She pushed her long, ashen hair off the shoulder of her sharp black suit. "I can see why my little sister likes you so much."

Ren smiled. "My roguish good looks?"

"I can still charge you with something, you know. Inappropriate behaviour could end your parole right here and now." Was that a little tease in her voice? Surely not.

He chuckled and adjusted his glasses. If he really wanted to get inappropriate, he'd just lean on his new friend for a little help. The cold, cramped office went silent except for the ticking clock and scratch of Sae's pen. Ren watched her move, her purple-painted nails drumming idly on the desk. Everything about the beautiful young prosecutor oozed seriousness and maturity, but he knew better. He'd seen her heart, after all. Figuratively. Or was it literally? Eh, semantics. He'd been in her head, and that was what mattered. He and all the other Phantom Thieves, including Sae's own little sister Makoto. It seemed so long ago, now, but the family bonding experience had done a world of good for both of them.

And permanently burnt the image of Sae Niijima in a slinky black dress into Ren's imagination. Hey, it was her unconscious self that had chosen black latex and fishnets. It made him wonder if the Sae in front of him now was just as kinky. Despite his best efforts, he kept getting flashes of her exposed thigh and stomach. Of her cleavage straining against the dress.

The lights dimmed slightly. Ren suppressed a grin: his little friend was getting ideas.

"That should be everything." Sae put her pen down. "Give it a few weeks, and you'll be free to go. Don't take this the wrong way, but for your sake, I kind of hope we never see each other again. Especially if it involves this office."

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?" Ren asked.

"You're not the only person I have to write up."

"I'm just saying that maybe we could spend a little more time together. Maybe with Makoto and a few friends. Just… relaxing for a bit before I leave."

"Do you have any idea how it would look for a prosecutor to be meeting with her-" Sae clutched her head as the room darkened. Ren sat perfectly still, all the while mentally smothering her next thought. The shadows in the room grew stronger and, for a brief moment, his eyes flashed yellow.

"Are you okay?" He asked with practised innocence.

"Yeah, I just… got a little light-headed." Sae shook her head. "What were we…?"

"We were talking about having a little get together later. Just us and Makoto." He paused. "Maybe Ann too, actually."

"That sounds nice. I guess I have been working a little too hard lately." Sae smiled.

"You've been doing a great job. You deserve to relax." He emphasised the last word. The shadows grew darker again as his Shadow exerted its will. Well, not his, per se: Mara was really more of a hanger-on. But the two of them could read the other perfectly, and what Mara wanted always benefitted Ren.

Such as letting him find out just how much Makoto Niijima liked to be fucked in the arse, for example. He wondered if Sae had the same preference.

"Relax…?" She mumbled as Mara settled over the room like a blanket.

"Yeah. You're going to invite us round, and all four of us are just going to relax." He loved that word. The same one he'd used to give his other confidants the right push into being his fucktoys.

Sae blinked and stared for a second like she was trying to think something over. Then Mara's phantom fog lifted, and she snapped back to her usual attentive self. "Bold of you to make demands like that. But I think I can humour you. For Makoto's sake, at least."

"It's a date," He said with a knowing smile.

***

"Wow, being a prosecutor must pay really well." Ann's voluminous blonde pigtails bobbed as she peered around.

"It did. But I'm not a prosecutor anymore, thanks to Ren." Sae flashed him a genuine smile.

Ren smiled back and sat himself down on one of the sofas, the purple faux-leather creaking under him. He had to agree with Ann, though; the little place the Niijimas called home had to cost a pretty penny. Black glass countertops and tables filled most of the space in the living/dining room, flanked by cream chairs and wallpaper. Sleek modern appliances sat in neat rows in the kitchen. A flat-screen TV dominated the far wall, a pair of rather sparse bookshelves standing either side.

"I don't think we had the time to get to know one another, Ann." Sae sat opposite Ren, setting a cup of coffee onto the table. Even in her time off she still wore her sharp black suit. "Or do you prefer ‘Panther'?"

Ann laughed nervously. "We're kind of putting all that behind us, I think."

"I'd hope so. I don't think I'd be allowed to defend my own little sister in court."

"Sis…" Makoto fidgeted with her short, brown hair as she sat beside Sae. Ren hadn't seen her this uncomfortable in a while. He guessed her self-esteem was still a little wonky around Sae. Kind of understandable, even with the whole ‘almost stealing her heart and saving Tokyo' thing.  
Ann settled in beside Ren, shucking off her jacket and draping it over the side of the sofa. He flashed a swift, subtle look at how her shirt pink shirt strained against her chest, before wriggling himself into a more comfortable position. The shadow behind him grew restless. Mara would have to be patient, though; while Ren knew Makoto and Ann could fall under his sway, Sae was new territory. Gorgeous, mature territory. Besides, he wanted to try something just a little more subtle this time around.

The conversation meandered for a while. While the girls chatted amongst themselves, Ren slowly pushed out with his mind; smothering the room in an imperceptible, shadowy fog. Mara rumbled in his ear. Little by little, it worked. He almost got ahead of himself when Sae finally removed her blazer, tugging at the collar of her black turtleneck. If Makoto and Ann recognised what was happening, neither of them showed it.

"Does anyone feel like a game?" He asked when the conversation lulled.

"A game?" Sae asked.

He grinned and pulled a small bag of dice from his blazer pocket.

"Oh no…" Ann sighed.

"Really?" Makoto asked.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Sae looked between the two girls.

"He always makes us play dice," Ann said.

"And he always wins." Makoto flashed him a look. A pointed look, but not an angry or knowing one. Mara was getting better at worming his way in her head, it seemed.

"And yet you all keep playing." Ren poured the dice onto the coffee table. "It must be doing something to help us relax."

"Uh huh. Lemme guess; three against one, winner dares losers?" Ann sat back, spreading her arms across the back of the sofa.

"Dares for the lowest, yes. But I was thinking a free-for-all this time around. Make it more interesting. Are you in, Sae?"

Sae chuckled. "I'm an attorney, Ren. We thrive on competition."

He let the first few rounds go as they would without the dark aura. A few tame dares passed between them— including Sae making him sing, much to the girl's amusement –and, for a while, it felt like any other party. Until he let Mara roam freely again. The aura worked slowly, but by the seventh round drops of sweat rolled down the girls' necks. Sae tugged at her collar, Ann fanned her face, and Makoto shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Ren's smile grew, his eyes turning a bright yellow as Mara's tentacles reached out from his shadow and coiled around the room.

"You okay, girls?" He asked sweetly.

"Yeah. It's just a little stuffy in here, I guess." Sae said. She rubbed her temple and blinked like she'd forgotten something. "Sorry, I blanked for a second there."

"The heat must really be getting to you, huh?"

"Urgh… someone crack open a window already!" Ann groaned.

"It's February. It shouldn't be so hot." Makoto agreed.

Sae stood up. "I'll go turn the thermostat down."

"Why bother when you can just take off your shirt instead?" The way Ren said it was less a question and more a suggestion, with a subtle command beneath.

For a brief moment, he worried he'd overplayed his hand as Sae stood bemused in front of him. With the barest hint of a shrug, she reached down and peeled her black shirt off. Pale, flawless skin almost shone in the bright lighting, subtly toned muscles moving beneath. Her ample breasts bounced in her pale-purple, lace bra as she folded up her shirt and set it on the table.

"How much time do you spend keeping that figure in check?" Ann asked, undoing the buttons on her shirt. Her own tits—maybe a touch bigger than Sae's –almost spilt out of her everyday white bra.

"Would you believe I don't need to?" Sae smirked as she sat back down.

"Lucky!"

Makoto sighed as she peeled her leggings off. Her slender, pale limbs idly kicked while she adjusted herself. "Of course, she got all of the curves."

"And you made up for it with all that tone," Sae said.

"Do you girls mind if I get a little more comfortable?" Ren asked. The three of them nodded or shrugged, and Ren stripped himself naked in record time. 

His semi-hard cock flopped against his stomach as he dropped back into his seat. None of the girls so much as blushed. While he'd tried the flirty/slutty route before, he had to admit there was something refreshing about being so casually naked around them. An idea popped into his head. He reached out and took hold of Ann's wrist, gently guiding her hand over to his crotch. Without saying a word or even looking at him, her slender fingers wrapped around his cock and started pumping. Ren settled back and sighed contentedly as she stroked his shaft, all her attention on the dice in her other hand. Makoto and Sae didn't glance at him; they acted like he had just taken a sip of water.

"Hey, Ren, are you going to roll this round or not?" Ann asked, her hand still not moving off his cock.

"If you insist on losing." He grinned. As the dice tumbled through the air, he put his real plan into motion.

***

"Oh, come on!" Ann groaned. She pulled her hand off of Ren's cock and plopped her chin into her palm. She pouted down at the dice in front of her.

"The odds of that are astounding," Makoto said.

"I don't think we ever decided the rules for a losing tie. Especially a three-way one." Sae tapped her cheek with a finger.

"I guess that means all three of you have to take a dare." Ren shrugged, sitting back into the sofa. A couple drops of pre-cum leaked out of his cock and onto his firm, flat stomach. Sae briefly considered offering him a tissue to clean himself up.

"Oh, how scandalous." Ann rolled her eyes. "What're you going to make us do?"

"I dare you all to stand up and strip naked."

The three girls shared a look. What, was that it? Kind of a waste of a dare, Ann thought. He could have just asked them to do it. Something about that didn't feel quite right, but Ann pushed the unease out of her head. It's not like they were in public or anything. She stood and slipped her shirt off her shoulders, hands moving quickly to the hem of her miniskirt. She let out a sigh of relief as she stripped out of her leggings: damn things were practically glued to her. Glancing up at the other two, a little flare of jealousy ran through Ann's head. Makoto's stomach had the faintest hint of muscle beneath it, giving her body a lithe kind of danger to it. And as for Sae…

"Wow, you were not kidding about those curves," Ann said.

Sae shimmied out of her smart black trousers. A thong had been the last thing Ann had expected her to be wearing. Though actually seeing the lace proved kind of difficult given that Sae's firm, round arse swallowed it up. "I've just had a little more time to fill out."

"Fill out? You're spilling out!"

Makoto pouted off to the side, crossing her arms over her perky little breasts.

"I think we need a direct comparison," Ren said with a smirk.

"Hang on, let me get these off first…" Ann yanked her panties down and tossed them over the side of the sofa.

Sae sighed with relief as she undid her bra. "Much better."

"Best feeling in the world, right?" Ann shook her chest. "The girls need to be free!"

Makoto's pout turned into a glare.

"Aw, come on! You're cute as hell too. And you've got a firm butt perfect for smacking." Ann stepped over and swivelled Makoto around.

"H-hey!"

"See? I might be big, but you've got serious shape here." Ann's hips bumped against Makoto's as she wrapped an arm around her slender waist. Ann prodded Makoto's firm, tight butt. "I could bounce coins off of this…"

"Let's not forget Sae," Ren said.

"Oh, fine…" Sae rolled her eyes and stood on her sister's other side, back to Ren.

Ann and Makoto peered over their shoulders in silence.

"What're you staring at?"

Ann grabbed a handful of Sae's arse. "It's bigger and firmer than mine! No fair!"

"Are you always so forward?" Sae let out a yelp as Ann smacked her pale cheeks. She spanked Ann back with a sardonic smirk. "Someone's got a lot of jiggle to her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I didn't mean anything like that. I just know some people prefer a little plumpness." She sank her fingers into soft, flawless skin. It was like grabbing a pillow! She pulled Ann’s cheeks apart, prodding and groping the younger girl. “Oh! You’re even a nice shade of pink down there. Did you shave?”

“Uh, yeah? I mean, if I’m grooming down there, I might as well get everything, right?” Ann slid her finger down between the crack of Sae’s arse.

Makoto fidgeted. Her own firm, petite arse stayed trapped between the pair of bubble butts. "Which do you prefer, Ren?"

"Hmm? Oh, I don't' mind. You're all gorgeous." He said.

"Are you always this diplomatic?" asked Sae.

“Come on, you’ve got to have a preference!” Ann glanced at Sae, and the two of them grabbed a handful of Makoto’s arse and pulled the cheeks apart. “Woah. Didn’t think you’d be pretty back here too.”

“… pretty?” Makoto stared in disbelief.

“I mean… kinda?” Ann poked her friend’s anus. “I dunno what you’d even use to compliment this thing.”

“Tight? Round?” Sae offered.

“That’s her for sure. You too, honestly. What do you think, Ren?”

He mentally thanked Mara for all its contributions. Of all the things Ren had expected to get out of this, watching the three beautiful confidants play with each other’s arses and anuses had not been one of them. “I think pretty works. For all of you.”

Makoto blushed and turned away. Sae smirked and gave her sister’s butt a small smack.

Ann just rolled her eyes. "So, are we going to get back to the game or not?"

"In a little bit. Ann, do you mind lubing up Sae's arse first?" Ren sat up straight, running a finger along the length of his shaft.

"Okay…?” Ann raised an eyebrow. That didn’t… feel right. She couldn’t put her finger on it. Just this feeling that he was asking her to do something really, really weird. Did people… do that kind of thing? She flashed a look over at him and for a second, she thought his eyes had turned yellow. She shrugged: whatever, a dare was a dare. Not that he was really asking much of her, she guessed. “With what?”

"Well, your tongue to start."

She considered it for a moment and shrugged. It did make sense unless the Niijima sisters were hiding a bottle of something in one of the cupboards. Not that she'd put it past Makoto, the kinky minx.

Sae leant over the arm of the sofa opposite Ren, resting her elbows on it. Ann knelt down behind her, running her hands up shapely thighs and pulling apart those big, firm buttocks. Wow, Sae shaved everywhere. Ann rolled her tongue in her mouth until her tongue was as slick as possible, pressed her face against Sae's arse and ran her tongue over the little puckered hole.

"Oh!" Sae gasped.

"Are you alright?" Ren asked.

"Hmm? I'm fine. It's just a little ticklish, is all." She reached for her drink on the black glass coffee table and sipped it. Her hips wriggled as Ann's tongue pushed deeper inside her; the slick muscle poking and prodding the sensitive sphincter. "Are we going to wait for her to finish before we play some more?"

"It shouldn't take her long." Makoto sat onto the sofa next to her.

"Just let me get my fingers in here first." Ann pulled away, slipping a pair of digits inside Sae's arse. 

The older woman groaned, her eyes briefly rolling back in her head before she caught herself.

"First time?" asked Ren as he stood up from the sofa, his cock bobbing in front of him. A rather nice-looking cock, Sae admitted to herself. Just the right length and thickness.

Sae waved the question off. "Does it matter?"

"No. Not really." Ren motioned Ann away. The shadows in the room had twisted into dark, writhing forms. Could the girls see them? Or did they just not notice Mara's tentacles curled around their shadow's heads and smothering their inhibitions. He stood behind Sae, hands on her hips, and slowly pressed the tip of his cock against her arse. She just sipped her drink until he slipped in and made her jolt up.

"Sorry, did I do a bad job?" Ann flopped onto the sofa opposite.

"No, you were fine. He's just… bigger than I expected." Sae chewed her lip. She straightened up, hands on the armrest and turned back to Ann. "So, what were you thinking of doing after all this Phantom Thief business was over?"

"This had better not be entrapment," Ann joked.

"I'm an attorney, not an officer," Sae smirked. The sound of Ren's hips smacking against her arse hovered just on the edge of her mind. She squirmed, pushing back against him as more and more of his cock filled her arse. The pleasant sensation was a little distracting, but she'd had worse in the courtroom. Maybe not as explicit, but definitely worse.

"I want to go into modelling, actually. Kinda makes sense given, you know…" Ann gestured to her naked body.

"Not an easy path to take. Though, I think every girl wants to be a model at some point in their lives."

"I didn't." Makoto pointed out.

"You totally could. So could you, Sae. I guess your looks help out a lot in the courtroom." Ann said.

Sae groaned. Partially from frustration and partially from Ren hitting a very sweet spot inside her. "It's not as much of a help as you'd think. More of a distraction, really."

Ren smacked her arse, upping his speed. Her arse almost swallowed his cock with each thrust. The occasional subtle squeeze dragged him closer and closer to the edge. Sae caught herself on the sofa, her tits swinging beneath her. Someone's having a good time, she thought. Not that she wasn't, of course. 

"Should we play around without you, Ren?" She asked.

"Y-yeah!" He grunted. "Actually, Ann, can you roll for me?"

"Sure." Ann passed the dice around, and the three girls rolled in unison. "Wow, really?"

"What happened?" Ren slowed down, pushing as deep as possible into Sae. She let out a little hiss and bit her lip.

"Ann rolled high for you and low for herself," Makoto said.

"Even through someone else, you still win. Well, come on, what do you want me to do?" asked Ann.

"How about- oh, fuck!- you get your own arse ready for me?" Ren groaned.

Ann rolled her eyes and lay back on the sofa. "Real creative of you."

"I think he just has something on his mind." Sae chuckled. Ren sped up, the harsh slapping filling the room. Sae's whole body moved with each of his thrusts, making it very difficult for her to take a drink. She almost asked him to slow down, but what would be the point? He'd be finished pretty soon, she was sure of it. "Another round?"

"Just let me… Hey, Makoto? Can you kneel down here for a sec? I don't want to –ah!- waste a drop!" Ren panted.

"Is he always so demanding?" Sae asked.

"He's the leader. It's kind of his job." Ann sucked on her fingers and spread her legs.

Makoto slipped off the sofa, navigating her way between the tangle of Ren and her sister's legs. She settled under them, her head mere inches from his cock as he ploughed away at Sae's arse. Makoto briefly considered sucking on his swinging balls just to get him to hurry up. At least they were both enjoying it, she noted; her sister's pussy sparkled and dripped.

… Was this right? The thought came completely unbidden, trying to butt its way to the front of her mind. She was watching her sister get fucked. Her older, deadly serious sister having her arse pounded in the middle of their living room. Something about that seemed kind of unnatural, or taboo, or… just off. Why did it bother her so much? She shook the thought out of her head, a comfortable warmth settling instead. People fucked all the time. Why should she care who it was or where they did it? 

Ren's moaning grew louder. With a growl he slammed himself into Sae, his cock pulsing wildly. She barely reacted beyond a faint little grunt. He panted, shuddering and almost collapsing atop her curvaceous frame, before finally pulling his twitching cock out of her. A small bead of cum dripped out of her hole, snowballing until Makoto leant up and lapped it away. Ren wasn't usually this messy, she thought.

"Careful, I almost spilt my drink. These sofas aren't cheap to clean." Sae stood and stretched, a little dribble of cum slipping down her thigh. Makoto's tongue caught it quickly.

"Sorry. Guess I got carried away." He smiled, his eyes a brilliant yellow.

Makoto wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Should we keep playing?"

"That depends. Are you ready, Ann?"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess." Ann pulled her fingers out and wiped them on discarded tights. She scooted up along the sofa, propping her hips onto the arm. Ren's hands wrapped around her waist, his cock tapping on her upturned anus. She lay down on her stomach, settling into the cushions.

"That's some serious stamina." Sae walked past, picking up the clothes from around them.

"What can I say? I'm gifted," Ren smirked.

"So what, that's it? Game's over?" Ann asked. She shuddered as Ren's cock stretched out her arse.

"Yeah. Sure. Sae, Makoto, get down here," He grunted.

"Okay. Well, if they're both gonna be busy, do you mind if I check some messages?" She grabbed her phone out of her jacket pocket and started scrolling. The angle forced his tip to grind along her inner wall, brushing against extremely sensitive spots. She almost dropped her phone onto the cushions as he slammed his full length into her. Ann rolled her eyes and flicked through her social media.

“Shit,” Ren hissed. Now there was a view he could get used to: Ann’s ample, plush rump jiggling with every hard smack of his hips against it. She mumbled and adjusted herself, never once taking her eyes off her phone despite his speed. He sunk his fingers into it, kneading the soft skin with his palms.

"What about you, Makoto? I don't think you've ever really talked to me about what you want to do." Sae knelt down beside Ren, trying to peer past his thrusting hips to her sister on the other side.

"You never asked," Makoto said.

"That's why I'm asking now."

"Well… Perhaps I could try to work with the police." Makoto rubbed her arm. Why was she embarrassed about this? Then again, there was always the chance her older sister wouldn't-

"… because of dad, right?" Sae cocked her head.

"No. Well…" Makoto sighed. "Ren and I helped someone. And I thought, after helping so many victims as a Phantom Thief, I could help more."

Sae smiled. "I should have guessed."

"You're not… disappointed?"

"What, that you're following his footsteps? I know I blamed him for a lot of things, but in the end… It wasn't his -glck!" Ren cut her off by shoving his cock past her lips. She let him grab her head and bob it along his shaft, wet glugs and slurping noises filling the room. Saliva dripped from his shaft to her tongue when he pulled away, ploughing right back into Ann again.

"Sorry, where were we?" She asked.

"It doesn't matter. You've already said what you needed to." Makoto gave her a soft smile. At least, until Ren grabbed her head.

Sae waited and watched while Ren fucked her little sister's face. Something nagged at the back of her mind; a similar kind of something that had been there while he'd casually pounded her arse. A feeling that somehow everything they were doing was wrong. Perverted, even. Part of her thoughts squirmed in disgust at the word. She didn’t feel dirty, but it was like something in her had convinced itself that she should.

She shook her head as warmth settled inside it. The idea was utterly ridiculous, of course. Sae opened her mouth and let Ren fuck her throat wildly, her tongue flicking out over his balls. He pulled out and slammed himself back into Ann's waiting hole. Ren groaned, digging his fingers into Ann's hips as he pumped his second load of the night into her. Like Sae, she barely reacted, though he did notice her grip on her phone tightened. He slid out, wiping the sweat from his forehead as his sensitive cock ached. "Fuck, Ann…"

"Huh? You done?" Ann looked up at him.

"With you, yeah. Just one more to go."

Makoto rolled her eyes and stood up. "You're insatiable."

He just grinned as he pushed her down. He gave her firm ass a quick smack, sucked on his fingers and slowly worked them into her tight hole.

"Would you like another drink, Ren?" Sae asked.

"Yeah. Something a little stronger, if you don't mind." He pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his still hard cock.

"I don't think you're old enough to be drinking just yet."

Guess there were some things Mara couldn't work its magic on. Ren sunk deeper into Makoto's ass, groaning loudly. Her eyes flickered, and she almost dropped face first onto Ann, but she quickly regained her composure. He smiled and started moving his hips.

"Makoto, do you need a refill?" Sae called from the kitchen.

"I'll be fine." Makoto bit her lip. Of course, Ren had to exploit her weak spot like this. She motioned to Ann to pass a cushion, leaning down and pushing her arse up as she settled onto it. The sofa shifted a little with a particularly hard thrust; one that briefly flooded her head with a jolt of pleasure. His girth was almost too much. Almost.

Sae put a glass of Water on the table besides Ann. "You know, Ren, I never asked what you were going to do now."

"I thought maybe I'd go back home." He slammed hard into Makoto, making her yelp. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Makoto waved him off.

"But everyone here has been so nice. And… accommodating." He smiled at Sae. "Maybe I'll stick around for a bit longer. Plant my roots, so to speak."

"It'll be hard, after everything you've been through," Sae said.

"I think I can manage. Especially with you all helping me out." Helping empty his balls, more like. He smacked Makoto's pert arse, watching the gentle jiggle as his hips smacked into it. It barely moved, like it was solid muscle. And She squeezed around him, and already he knew he was close. So much for his stamina, huh? Then again, who could resist a hole as tight as this…

Makoto pushed herself back as Ren grabbed her slender waist. Her fingers twitched, digging into the cushion. Done already? Yeah, she could feel his cock throb inside her. A shame, she thought for a second, she could stand to let him go a little longer. He pulled out of her, and she groaned as the incredible stretching sensation left with him.

"Sae, you mind cleaning up?" He panted.

"You are the guest." She shrugged and knelt behind her sister.

Makoto squeaked as Sae's tongue slithered around and into her arse. It was… ticklish. An enjoyable kind of ticklish, but still weird. Probably not helped by her sister being the one to lap out all that cum. That wasn’t… The same feeling from before pushed back to the forefront. That something about the situation didn’t add up. She shoved it out of her mind: what was strange about helping a family member clean-up, exactly? 

Sae pulled away and wiped her mouth. "I can't believe you still had that much in you."

Ren flopped onto the opposite sofa with a satisfied sigh.

"You done?" Ann asked, looking up from her phone.

"Yeah, I think so." He put his hands behind his head. "Unless Sae's fine with me staying the night, of course."

"Oh, so I just have to walk back all funny?"

"It's a little short notice," Makoto said.

"I can just crawl into bed with your sister," said Ren.

Sae cocked her hips. "Really? Don't I get a say in this?"

"Worried things will be too cramped?"

Sae chuckled. "Or too active. But I guess I can just let you finish up whatever you start, even if I fall asleep. Some of us actually have work to do."

"I'll be good." He smirked. Mara rumbled from his shadow, and he mentally brushed the writhing spirit out of his mind. He had all night to enjoy himself, after all. No need to get too ahead of himself. Especially if the Niijima sisters were going to stay naked the whole evening. His cock twitched itself back into life as he watched Sae sashay about the room.

Yep. Definitely the whole evening.


End file.
